


i'm sorry

by nazuniichans



Series: shunazu posi week [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, all my shunazus are soft, i love them, idk man its just soft, of course, they're both idiots again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: victorian au were shu is a famous costume designer, nazuna is his model, and shu accidentally pokes him with his needleakanot the 'im sorry' you were looking for





	i'm sorry

_ Tick… tick… tick… _

 

The Victorian clock on the wall was making asinine ticking noises, but of course, it was, it was a clock, after all. Shu getting angry at it would be, in and of itself, asinine. He could not help the bubbling frustrations that rose to the surface as he threaded a needle through pristine fabric, clad around Nito’s waist. He had to specifically adjust things while Nito was wearing them, but it was proving itself to be difficult. The fabric was thick and expensive, so threading was hard. A sigh left his lips and Shu raised a hand to dab some sweat from his forehead, unlike the Marionette before him that didn’t move an inch. 

 

Nito had probably gotten used to this; standing before him hours on end as Shu adjusted his outfits and made them to perfection. Made him to perfection. Although, Nito was already perfect as is; Shu needed not to lay a hand on him to have that fact known. Of course, he’d let his precious Nito rest in between sewing periods. Shu could be on his knees for hours at Nito’s feet while he put him in the most elegant dress wear, though, but he wanted Nito to rest his feet so he wouldn’t get fatigued. The blond would always insist “I’m fine” or “I don't need you to watch over me like that”, but he would end up sitting down either way.

 

“N-Nito, are you alright? Would you like to sit?” He asked, removing the needle now and carefully clipping off the thread. Red eyes had glanced down at the mention of his name before he was shaking his head. 

 

“Aren’t you almost finished? I’m fine, so just do what you need to.” He said softly, and even though he was speaking, Nito hadn’t moved an inch. Only his head did briefly. While it was true he  _ was _ indeed almost done, he cared about the other and didn’t want Nito’s thighs getting too stressed or the bottoms of his feet aching.

 

“But Ni-” 

 

“Itsuki.. Just finish. I am fine, seriously.” He sighed in exasperation at Shu and playfully rolled his eyes.

 

To be honest, in addition to wanting Nito to rest, he was also frustrated and wished for a break. But the seamtress was pressed for time, and he needed this outfit to fit Nito perfectly tomorrow for their opening performance. There was much to be done that didn’t include costume making. So having Nito keeping him in check certainly was helpful as well. 

 

So Shu nodded and adjusted himself so he was kneeling to the side of Nito to begin rethreading the needle once more. There was silence for a good while; Shu focused on the repeated threading motion of tightening and fastening the fabric along intricate and perfectly placed seams. His heartbeat practically hammered in his chest, sweat falling from his forehead as he tied a knot in the thread and tugged it. Nito’s breathing was well regulated during times like this; not breathing in too deeply or too shallowly, enough to stay still and have Shu work in a pristine environment as if he was a statue. Only if that statue had the softest skin, the brightest eyes ever seen to man, and a smile that could make angels sing. 

 

However, there was a small mishap with the design. The intricately woven decorative skirt just  _ would not _ go into the place where he wanted it to. It was too heavy; too much weight for the fabric tight around Nito’s waist to support fully without pulling it silly. Shu clicked his tongue in annoyance before he clutched onto the boy’s waist and slipped his other hand underneath the fabric to tug it flat. He was noticeably frustrated, especially with how his fingers had started shaking while sewing the two pieces together. 

 

One more main thread was needed to go through, and the needle was had come to an abrupt stop, resistance forming within the folds of the fabric. Shu’s eyebrows furrowed together, and now even Nito was looking down, watching the other with concern, still as ever. Shu made a small noise of frustration before readjusting his hand to push it through the bundle of fabric and Nito had jumped from his once still position, a small “ouch” leaving his lips. 

 

“A-Ah, Nito, I-” he cut himself off, his eyes glancing up at the other. It was merely a small tick, but the thought of even a single drop of blood being shed from the other because of him was a thought Shu did not wish to have. Nito only deserved the best love and care, especially when modeling so graciously before him and being so still and patient-- Ah, Shu really was grateful for him. But that appreciation was pushed to the side and overbound with worry. Violet eyes stared up at him with concern before they focused on the strand that still needed to be cut and tied. The fabric was where it needed to be, but for it to be at the expense of Nito being pricked by it… 

 

“I’m terribly sorry, my beloved. To think I injured such an unstained, flawless surface with my desperate hands..” He shook his head, snipping the thread after everything was perfectly wound up into place. “T-There..” 

 

Nito seemed practically unfazed by the prick. Stepping back, Nito walked over to one of their giant mirrors as he twirled around in the outfit, admiring his reflection with a soft smile. Shu felt like his world had stopped for a moment, simply just watching the other. The soft smile set on his face, the grace in his movements as he looked over his shoulder and delicately felt over the fabric, the way Nito seemed to move with every bit of perfection, even in the simplest times, stunned the seamstress to his core. Nito lifted a hand to his face now, pushing his blond hair behind his ear and looking up at Shu. His expression was unreadable as Nito drew closer, but the smile on the other’s stayed. He was.. happy with it, right? 

 

Nito had a heavy hand coming up with this specific outfit a dance sequence in the performance and he and Shu had spent almost all night until dawn drawing up many designs until Nito was satisfied with choosing one. Shu only wished to please him. 

 

“I think this will be our greatest performance yet. These designs..” Nito trailed off, smoothing a hand over the frilly, laced edges of the piece, a wider smile appearing. “They’re wonderful... You really outdid yourself, Itsuki.” 

 

To be praised by Nito, his beloved, his one and only, his soulmate.. Shu’s heart was soaring. Nito wearing  _ his  _ clothes and the things he made, specifically to fit him down to the smallest centimeter and all his angles... He felt proud to watch the other feel over the fabric with care, with happiness. Even if it was for a play they may never run again together, the fact Nito seemed so satisfied was enough for him to be as well. 

 

“I-I am glad you like it. I only wish to make you look as good as you have envisioned. A-Ah, not that you do not already look splendid in ever-” Shu was cut off now, by Nito’s smiling face and delicate hands cupping his cheeks. Nazuna leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. To silence him, but also to show his appreciation. 

 

“Mm. You talk too much~” Nazuna quipped, before placing his hands on the span of Shu’s chest, gently patting it. “My husband is the best in town, after all. How could I not be impressed?  ♪” 

 

Shu’s cheeks heated up at the words.. Nito calling him  _ his  _ husband. Nito, Nito, Nito. 

 

“R-Right... Though, are you okay? The needle had got you.. A-Ah, I am sorry, Nito. I wish I had been more careful..” He stammered, tripping over his words. He smoothed his hands over the other’s waist, close to where he had been pricked previously. “Do take that off, so I can properly bandage you and tend to your wound, it wo-”

 

A soft pair of lips was on his own again, silencing his dramatic worrying yet again. Nito sighed as he pulled back, shaking his head with a knowing look of  _ ‘you’re so embarrassing’ _ coming from the other. Shu couldn’t help but smile softly at that and nod, pressing their noses together.

 

“Well then, my beautiful Marionette. Do take that off anyway so we can finish preparations for tomorrow~” 

 

Nito had pouted then, cheeks puffing out as he started to carefully slip out of the fabric. 

 

“I wanna go rest thooough. My feet hurt. All that standing and poking at me made me tired.”

 

“N-Nito?! I said I was very sorry about poking you, you know?! And I did tell you to sit down and you said you were fine?!” Shu sputtered a little before oogling at the blonde, hands flailing. 

  
  


“Weeeeell….I lied. Carry me to bed, Itsuki.~”

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for shunazu week!!! prompt was 'im sorry' pls follow the account hosting it at @enst_posi_weeks
> 
> thanks to @ryumnai for the idea.. i had fun writing it :3c
> 
> also follow me on twit for my more yellings about shunazu at @shunazuna !!!!!! comments r always welcome, i hope you liked it!! it was done really really fast but i wanted Something for shunazu week so :3 lmk how you feel and if you have any ideas for me!!!


End file.
